


【礼尊】恋爱中的他们

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防是爱豆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】恋爱中的他们

宗像是第一次来周防的live现场。  
交往两年连一次演唱会都没有来过的确有些难以置信，宗像太忙了，身为Scepter4的室长总是有大大小小的事务要忙，开会，出差，简直家常便饭。  
周防也是理解的，把票压到宗像眼镜下面的时候也并没有抱着多大的希望。  
他原本是在吠舞罗这个五人男团里出道的，担任小队长兼作词，五年前凭借着出道曲一炮走红，大红大紫之后事务所为他们揽了众多代言，大街小巷到处可以听到他们的歌曲，周防写出来的词甚至在小学生之间也在传唱，繁华路段的数码显示屏上也是吠舞罗男团的身姿。  
两年前偶然邂逅宗像礼司，两人一见钟情坠入爱河，但是碍着周防的偶像身份，两人只是秘密交往谁也没告知，出门在外，一个是红极一时的偶像天团吠舞罗的小队长，一个是一板一眼的国家公务员。关上门，两个人干柴烈火在对方身上不会轻易露出的地方留下痕迹。  
宗像特意脱掉了平日里常穿的制服换上一件衬衫——周防带着他去买的那件。周防提出要为他买便服的时候宗像有些惊讶，虽说是偶像，但周防完全不像是喜欢买东西的样子，周防只是简单回答看腻了他穿制服的样子。  
周防的眼光很不错，平日里衣服大部分是自己穿搭的，他很清楚什么样子的衣服适合自己，很少需要造型师来帮他塑造形象。而宗像除了制服便是制服，衣柜里千篇一律着实让周防有些不爽。  
虽然穿着制服，宗像却没有打领带的习惯，周防却喜欢为他扎领带。一夜温存后的清晨宗像背对着他自顾自穿上衣服，周防光裸着上半身，先点上一支烟深吸几口，等宗像准备出门拽过宗像的胳膊拿出昨晚上就准备好的刚好搭配宗像制服的领带为他系好。  
“你可知道领带有顺从的意味？”  
“我就是要你以后都顺从我。”  
周防调笑着扯着他的领带咬上宗像的嘴唇。  
会场外面人很多，队伍排了老长，男女粉丝都不少，许多手里拿着应援扇应援棒应援灯之类的，还有许多在和朋友合照，保安人员忙碌着维持秩序。宗像看了看腕表的时间，他自以为自己来得已经够早，没想到吠舞罗的狂热粉丝比他想象的还要狂热。  
并不是不知道他们有多出名，眼前人头攒动，宗像心里不免有些想回去的打算了。  
周防的狂热粉丝更是可怕，那天宗像下班难得他陪着去超市买菜，周防红色的头发太过张扬，为了不被认出来染成普普通通的黑色且戴了帽子遮住脸。即使这样还是被一些眼尖的粉丝认出来了。刚结完账宗像就被他拽着跑，身后粉丝的尖叫声还在刺激着耳膜，在小巷子里绕了几圈宗像都累地跑不动了周防才停下。  
“刚才该不会被看到了吧？”  
宗像担心周防被发现和人交往，而且还是同性恋。  
“看到就看到吧。”  
周防并不在意，他回身浅笑着看着宗像。  
宗像摸了摸左边耳朵上红色的耳钉，这本是一对，宗像买来送给周防的，周防强行拿着打洞器对着宗像的耳垂摁了下去，看着宗像吃痛的表情笑得像是吃到了美味的糖果。这样就变成了一人一个，不能戴戒指，至少用这个来代替，周防是这么说的。  
进场了，宗像在内场区，这个位置能够清晰地看到舞台。灯光闪烁起来，电子屏幕闪过吠舞罗成员的照片和名字，每闪过一个成员台下粉丝们的尖叫声便如同海浪此起彼伏。  
粉丝们挥动着荧光棒为自己的偶像应援，吠舞罗五个人出场，小队长兼作词和主唱周防尊，主唱十束多多良，rapper草薙出云，舞担八田美咲和镰本力夫。宗像原本还觉得尖叫声的浪潮过于刺耳，然而等他们开始唱歌，粉丝们自觉地应援后被震撼到了，吠舞罗整齐帅气的舞步和现场热烈的气氛是宗像在音乐播放器里看不到的。  
周防裸着上半身只套了件黑色的皮草和粉丝们互动，台风霸气又具有感染力，鎏金色的眼眸变得无比明亮。  
唱跳地有些热了，汗水打湿了抹了发胶的红发，前发就这么垂在眼前，整个人看上去气场都变了，从张扬嚣张的狮子变成安静的小猫。灯光昏暗，周防换了件衬衫，另外四个人去后台做准备，轻柔的前奏响起，这是周防的solo曲，宗像似乎听周防提过那么一句。  
这是首情歌，周防唱情歌的时候声音就会变得格外温柔，性感的烟嗓柔和起来能令众多粉丝为之疯狂。周防把话筒放在话筒架上，一只手轻轻搭上去嘴唇缓缓凑近，仿佛是在耳畔低语，比较昏暗的灯光打在周防身上，宗像却仿佛在周防的眼睛里看到了满天星辰。  
出神地看着舞台上散发着魅力的偶像听到粉丝们的应援声才察觉周防这首solo曲其实是唱给自己的。  
歌词露骨地表达了周防对恋人宗像的感情，虽然隐去了名字粉丝们还以为只是讲男女恋情的情歌，宗像还是觉得脸好像要烧起来了，在这么多人面前这样毫不在意地写进歌词里并唱出来也只有他周防尊了。  
宗像并没有告诉周防他会来，特地让副手淡岛调整安排果然是有意义的，看到了很宝贵的东西。  
耀眼的灯光打在周防身上，周防摊开手仿佛是要拥抱整个世界，粉丝们欢呼尖叫的浪潮不绝于耳，太过闪耀了，他本就应该活在聚光灯下。  
宗像默默地举着终端录像，心里想着，下次live也空出时间来看吧。

fin.


End file.
